


Все возможно, Поттер!

by wakeupinlondon



Series: мини g — pg-13 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drama, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: К чему приводят спонтанные решения.





	Все возможно, Поттер!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Беты: Солнечный кот., Astarss.

Когда Драко оставалось проехать всего один этаж, лифт вдруг замедлил ход и плавно замер на первом уровне.

Стоило Драко лениво начать гадать, кто же из управленческого отдела задержался в офисе до девяти вечера, как двери лифта с лязгом распахнулись — и за ними показался Поттер.

При виде Драко он оторопело моргнул, но быстро с собой справился — молча встал рядом, повернувшись спиной.

Не поздороваться было грубо — а Драко, в отличие от этого невежды, был хорошо воспитан, — но разговаривать с Поттером не хотелось. И видеть его не хотелось. Раньше если Драко с ним и пересекался, то всегда на расстоянии — так, что достаточно лишь кивнуть и сразу же отвернуться.

Игнорировать Поттера, находясь с ним наедине, оказалось куда сложнее. Драко скосил взгляд на его гладко причесанный затылок и идеально выглаженный воротник мантии. Это был первый раз за... три года? четыре? — когда Драко видел Поттера так близко. Увиденное настолько не совпадало со школьными воспоминаниями, что стало даже обидно.

Задребезжав, лифт дернулся, и Поттер, не удержав равновесие, неловко пошатнулся, вжавшись боком в стену слева от Драко.

Драко насмешливо хмыкнул.

Поттер резко к нему обернулся. Хмуро и бесконечно устало посмотрел, но заговорил совсем спокойно:

— Нашел что-то смешное, Малфой?

— Конечно, — машинально ответил Драко, — что ты такой неуклюжий осел.

Поттер снова ошарашенно моргнул — уже второй раз за последнюю минуту.

— Что, прости?

Драко запоздало прикусил язык. Ну конечно: Поттер же привык, что с ним вечно все цацкаются. Но не мог же он всерьез ожидать любезностей от Драко?

— Я сказал, ты неуклюжий осел, — невозмутимо повторил Драко. — Прошу прощения, если такая характеристика тебя слишком шокирует. Надо было назвать... как там обычно — спасителем, надеждой дивного нового магического мира? Извини, но далеко не все от тебя в трепетном восторге. — Драко позволил себе широко ухмыльнуться. — Или это новость?

Лифт медленно и со скрежетом остановился.

— Атриум, — объявил женский голос. Золотая решетка со звоном отъехала в сторону.

Поттер не двинулся с места. Губы он сжал так плотно, что на скулах у него выступили желваки.

— Невероятно, — со злостью проговорил он. — Ты просто невозможен, Малфой. Все такой же неблагодарный подонок!

— Ну так арестуй меня за это, — фыркнул Драко. — Нет? Тогда извини, мне пора.

Он вышел в холодный пустой Атриум, слабо освещенный золотистым сиянием фонтана.

— Какой же ты мудак, — продолжил Поттер, зашагав вслед за Драко к каминам. — Наглый, в конец охуевший мерзавец.

— Нервы подлечи, Поттер, — отозвался Драко. — Шизанутый кретин.

— Сраный ублюдок.

— Заносчивый, ебанутый на всю голову идиот, — с наслаждением парировал Драко. — Только чего не «слизеринский ублюдок», Поттер? Я бы тебя тогда назвал «гриффиндорским идиотом» — раз уж мы вспоминаем школьные годы.

Шаги Поттера за спиной стихли, и Драко, не выдержав, обернулся.

Поттер стоял посреди зала, прижав ладонь ко рту и явно с трудом сдерживая смех. Затем убрал руку и расхохотался уже в голос.

— Ты и правда невозможен, Малфой, — отсмеявшись, сказал Поттер, — и прав. Со мной так и правда никто не разговаривает. — Он замолчал, скользнув по Драко неприятно цепким взглядом. И вдруг добавил: — Не хочешь прогуляться?

Какое-то долгое мгновение Драко неверяще на него смотрел. Наконец выдавил из себя те же слова, что и Поттер чуть раньше:

— Что, прости?

— Прогуляться, — весело повторил Поттер, — если ты ничем не занят. Идешь ведь на церемонию?

Драко с трудом подавил нервный смешок:

— Как будто кто-то не идет.

— Вот и отлично! Тогда у нас еще почти три часа. Могли бы... чем-нибудь заняться.

— Чем-нибудь заняться, — безучастно протянул Драко.

— Ну, чем мы занимались в школе... Оскорбляли друг друга?

— Ты хочешь гулять и обмениваться оскорблениями?

— Ну... нет, — Поттер нахмурился. — Ладно, забудь.

И, пройдя мимо Драко, направился дальше к каминам.

С минуту Драко молчаливо глядел ему вслед. Больным на голову он Поттера никогда не считал, как бы ни изощрялся в оскорблениях, — но сейчас Поттер повел себя... странно. Зачем Драко ему понадобился? Ни с того ни с сего, под самый вечер? Да еще и за пару часов до...

Драко вдруг представил, как бы отреагировал в одиннадцать лет, узнай только, что Поттер позовет его погулять. И криво усмехнулся.

— Еще мы летали, — громко сказал он.

Поттер застыл.

— Мы что?

— На метлах, — пояснил Драко, — в школе. Тебе не надо в Мунго, Поттер? Проверить память, например? — Поттер снова повернулся к Драко, скрестив руки на груди, и Драко быстро спросил: — Не хочешь повторить?

— Сейчас? — Поттер забавно округлил глаза, став похожим на растревоженную сову. — Но мы же оба в парадных мантиях!

Не выдержав, Драко прыснул в кулак. Слышать такое от Поттера было... попросту невероятно.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — Поттер вновь сдвинул брови. Мерлиновы кальсоны, у него вообще бывает не столь тоскливое выражение лица? — Но метлы мы где возьмем?

— В прокате? Здесь есть один недалеко, на Нортумберленд-авеню.

— И ты думаешь, он еще открыт, Малфой?

— Там самообслуживание, — надменно сообщил Драко. — Или ты хочешь увильнуть, Поттер?

***

На улице оказалось прохладно и мокро после недавнего дождя. О спонтанном предложении Драко пожалел сразу, как только они вышли из Министерства на улицу Уайтхолл, — но Поттера, кажется, погода ничуть не смутила. Он лишь уверенно шагал вперед, держась справа от Драко и не говоря ни слова. В свете уличных фонарей его лицо напоминало неподвижную восковую маску.

— Работаешь допоздна, Поттер? — не выдержал Драко на втором квартале. Повысил голос, силясь перекричать шум проезжавших мимо магловских машин: — Всегда думал, управленцы уходят домой чуть ли не сразу после вечернего чая! Или тебе назначили внеурочную встречу?

— Так и есть, — Поттер кивнул и тоже заговорил громче: — В смысле, они и уходят! Мне никто ничего не назначал — я просто хотел побыть где-нибудь в тишине!

— И выбрал для этого опустевшее правительственное учреждение? О, какая ирония!

— Ай, заткнись! В пустом Министерстве мне даже нравится! Хотя раньше... — Поттер осекся. Немного помолчав, добавил: — Если честно, мне только таким Министерство и нравится.

— Не могу не согласиться, — отметил Драко. Впереди сияла светлыми огнями Трафальгарская площадь, вокруг спешили по делам суетливые маглы, то и дело задевая Поттера локтями и отталкивая его к Драко и проезжей части. Драко было легко, радостно и совершенно безразлично, что случится дальше.

Свернув направо, Драко почти сразу же потянул Поттера в крохотный переулок, уверенно обхватив за плечо. Даже сквозь мантию чувствовалось, какая теплая у Поттера кожа. Драко быстро отдернул руку, указав на вывеску: «Метлы напрокат — „Нимбусы”, „Кометы” и „Чистометы”».

— А я уже думал, ты заманил меня сюда, чтобы убить, — хмыкнул Поттер. — И как это работает?

Достав из кармана галлеон, Драко подбросил его в воздух:

— Нимбус, последняя модель! На час!

Галлеон исчез в ярко-синей вспышке — и на его месте тут же появился новый «Нимбус». Драко ловко его подхватил, ухмыльнувшись Поттеру.

— Удобно, — одобрил Поттер.

Сам он тоже выбрал «Нимбус», конечно же. И стал рассматривать с таким видом, словно до этого в глаза не видел метлы. Драко едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Но древко Поттер сжал так крепко, будто собирался соревноваться за Кубок мира, не меньше.

— Бизнес приятелей, — довольно объявил Драко. — Ну что, Поттер, полетаем?

Полет оказался именно таким, как Драко себе представлял, — и даже в сотню раз лучше. Внизу растянулся вечерний Лондон, мерцая множеством огней, в лицо бил резкий, освежающий ветер, а рядом — совсем близко к Драко — парил Поттер. В небе он мгновенно взбодрился и — к огромной досаде Драко — управлял метлой так, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

— Это так обалденно! — крикнул он Драко, когда они описали круг над Сент-Джеймсским парком и подлетели к набережной Темзы. — Но теперь давай что-нибудь посложнее! Квиддичные приемы, а?

— Так у нас нет снитча! И даже квоффла! — рассмеялся в ответ Драко. — А, черт с ними! Сумеешь сделать мертвую петлю, Поттер?

Вместе они бросились выписывать в воздухе восьмерки и зигзаги, то взмывая вверх к дымным облакам, то направляя метлы к самой воде. Один раз Драко чуть не зацепил прутьями эти магловские... натянутые высоко над землей нити. Поттер же умудрился так низко пролететь под Ламбетским мостом, что поднял высокий фонтан брызг, окатив Драко ледяной водой.

— Мать твою, Поттер! — заорал Драко, резко вильнув в сторону. — Вот же тупой недоумок!

— Назови меня «гриффиндорским недоумком», а? — Поттер звонко захохотал. — Но извини, Малфой, серьезно! Я правда не хотел!

Под дезиллюминационным чарами Поттер казался почти прозрачным — сливался с темным низом моста, с беззвездным небом и видневшимся вдали берегом. Но все равно Поттер выглядел таким... ярким. Живым. С растрепанными волосами и озорной улыбкой он вдруг напомнил самого себя многолетней давности — того смешного мальчишку из магазина мадам Малкин, совсем худощавого и в сломанных очках. У Драко вдруг перехватило дыхание.

Он вытер с лица брызги воды. В темноте она смотрелась почти черной и сильно пахла нефтью.

В переулке на Нортумберленд-авеню они с Поттером приземлились за две минуты до того, как истек заказанный час. Едва успели спешиться, и метлы исчезли.

— Еще один раунд? — вяло предложил Драко, применив к ним обоим заклинания для сушки и очистки одежды.

Поттер лишь покачал головой, разглаживая на себе мантию.

— Умираю, как пить хочу, — хрипло сказал он. — Выпьем чего-нибудь? По дороге сюда как раз было «Теско».

— Это магловский ресторан? — Драко подозрительно скривился. — Даже не знаю, Поттер. Выписывать фортеля высоко над Темзой — всегда пожалуйста, но вот магловский ресторан... Не уверен, что я готов к такому экстриму.

— Это магазин с едой, — фыркнул Поттер. — Пойдем, покажу.

В неведомое «Теско» Драко идти наотрез отказался, подождав Поттера у странных, время от времени расходившихся в стороны дверей. Вернулся Поттер с двумя не менее странными напитками — разноцветными и шипящими, хотя Поттер пообещал, что алкоголя в них нет. И залитыми в ужасные, никак не открывающиеся жестянки.

— Просто дерни на себя, — посоветовал Поттер, присаживаясь на скамейку неподалеку.

В итоге Драко второй раз за вечер пришлось прибегать к сушащим и очищающим чарам. Поттер свою вину не признал.

— Все потому, что ты неуклюжий осел, Малфой, — беззлобно заявил он, накладывая на облюбованный ими сквер маглоотталкивающие чары.

— Оскорбления уже начинает надоедать, Поттер.

— Как скажешь, — Поттер немного помолчал, разглядывая свои ботинки. — А ты что так поздно делал в Министерстве?

— Подавал кое-какие документы в Портальное управление. Нужно было заказать международный портключ... — Драко сел рядом и вытянул перед собой ноги, наконец попробовав магловский напиток. Необычно, но пить можно. — Ничего интересного, но все ужасно затянулось, — он испытующе взглянул на Поттера, — из-за вашего закона о...

— Да, знаю, знаю, — оборвал его Поттер. — Самого раздражает такой контроль за перемещениями.

Драко насмешливо приподнял бровь:

— На недавней конференции ты сказал другое. И сегодня наверняка тоже... Полная поддержка новой политики Кингсли, да, Поттер?

— Не глупи, Малфой, — Поттер вдруг ему улыбнулся — впервые за вечер. Устало, но неожиданно тепло. — Я же знаю, ты не дурак. Есть большая разница между тем, что я думаю... просто как Гарри. И тем, что говорю, как... символ.

— Хотел сказать, «как мальчик на побегушках»?

Поттер предсказуемо скривился, отпив из своей жестянки:

— Гермиона говорит, «как лицо действующего правительства»... Но по-моему, звучит ничем не лучше. Знаешь, — он задумчиво посмотрел на Драко, — раньше мы все — ну, я, Гермиона и Рон — верили, что сможем как-то... реформировать Министерство, что ли.

— Трое совсем молодых магов, двое из которых даже не окончили школу, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Да ты шутник, Поттер.

В ответ Поттер снова тепло ему улыбнулся. Просто невыносимо — как будто Драко был одним из Уизли.

— Хотел заняться чем-то эффектным — и в то же время полезным. Ловить темных волшебников, сражаться с оставшимися дементорами... Эта часть работы мне до сих пор нравится, — Поттер вдруг придвинулся ближе, задев колено Драко своим. — Не нравится закулисье. Не нравится чему-то соответствовать, говорить и делать то, что от меня тре...

— Так откажись, — предложил Драко, глядя ему в глаза — непривычно темные в слабо освещенном сквере.

— О нормальных заданиях тогда можно забыть, — Поттер опустил голову, — не говоря уже о том, что Кингсли без поддержки молодого электората долго не протянет.

Драко закатил глаза:

— Туда ему и дорога.

— Его место займет кто-нибудь другой, — возразил Поттер. — Наверняка еще хуже. Или просто некомпетентнее.

— И что тогда? — Драко захотелось хорошенько Поттера встряхнуть. — Тебе до этого какое дело?

Тихо хмыкнув, Поттер подался еще чуть ближе к Драко, соприкоснувшись с ним плечом. Драко вздрогнул — но Поттер, оказывается, просто наклонился вперед, чтобы бросить свою жестянку с напитком в мусорную урну.

— Я и не ожидал, что ты поймешь.

— Ну да, ведь я в конец обнаглевший эгоист. Спокойно сплю по ночам, не тревожусь о судьбе магического мира...

— Я не так тебя назвал, — усмехнулся Поттер. Отодвигаться он почему-то не спешил, но Драко и не возражал. Сидеть вплотную к Поттеру было до странного уютно.

— Серьезно, Поттер, — протянул Драко. — Тебе бы уволиться.

Поттер рассмеялся куда-то ему в волосы.

— Вроде же сказал, что я просто Гарри, — тихо проговорил он.

— О, — Драко резко вздохнул. — Тогда тебе бы уволиться, Гарри. Занялся бы чем-нибудь, что вообще не связано с Министерством — не пришлось бы в этом крутиться.

— И чем же?

— Да чем угодно! Ты ведь Гарри Поттер, черт побери! Деньги у тебя есть...

— А большего и не надо, да, Малфой?

— ...вообще-то я хотел добавить, что ты сильный маг. И можешь выбрать все, что только захочешь, — Драко на миг замолчал, задумавшись. — Кроме Зелий. В Зельях ты полный неумеха, Поттер.

— Гарри.

— В Зельях ты полный неумеха, Гарри, — послушно повторил Драко.

И тогда Гарри наклонился уже к нему — прильнул совсем близко. Драко замер, потом тоже подался вперед — но Гарри всего лишь забрал у него из рук чертову жестянку с магловским напитком. И тоже застыл, молча вглядываясь Драко в лицо. 

— Что ж, — выдохнул Драко, с трудом совладав с голосом, — это было неловко. Я думал, ты собирался меня...

— Я и собирался, — торопливо сказал Гарри. — Просто хотел забрать у тебя банку, чтобы ты опять ничего не расплескал.

— Ну точно гриффиндорский идиот, — засмеялся Драко. И наконец притянул Гарри к себе.

У губ Гарри был вкус приторного магловского напитка, но Драко решил, ему это даже нравится. Пахло от Гарри свежей ночной прохладой, но кожа рук оказалась горячей — и это сочетание Драко тоже понравилось. Сам Гарри вел себя нетерпеливо и в то же время чуть робко — зарывался рукой Драко в волосы, проводил пальцами по шее, обнимал за плечи, — словно не знал, где коснуться Драко в первую очередь.

И это Драко нравилось однозначно.

***

В банкетном зале Министерства уже было не протолкнуться, и у Драко мгновенно зарябило в глазах от пестрых мантий и мерцающих декораций. После прогулки по широким промозглым улицам воздух в зале казался отвратительно спертым.

— Где ты ходишь весь вечер? — поразилась Дафна, когда Драко каким-то чудом отыскал ее у столика с напитками. — Мы же договорились встретиться у входа еще в...

— Появились дела, — отрезал Драко. — Все остальные уже на месте?

— Да, заняли боковой столик.

— Плохо. Лучше бы по центру.

Дафна растерянно повертела в пальцах бокал с боулем:

— Ты же терпеть не можешь министерские церемонии! Говоришь, слушать и так противно, а если еще и сесть близко...

— Не важно, — Драко слегка вздохнул. — Может, так даже лучше.

Особенно если учесть, что от церемонии этого года ему наверняка станет так противно, как никогда прежде.

Попрощался Гарри с ним скомканно, виновато сообщив, что надо повторить речь. Поблагодарил за «лучший вечер за долгое, очень долгое время, Малфой». Напоследок вновь поцеловал — лишь мимолетно. 

— Не мне указывать тебе, как поступать, — мягко сказал Драко, наблюдая, как Гарри тщательно приглаживает волосы, хмурится и снова становится похожим на блеклую копию себя. — Но ты должен это прекратить, Поттер.

— Гарри, — рассеянно отозвался он.

— Ты должен это прекратить, Гарри. Так поможет?

— Ну, — Гарри на мгновение замер, подняв на Драко тяжелый взгляд, — нет, не поможет. Извини.

Аккуратно пробираясь за Дафной между столиками, Драко думал, что даже не в праве расстраиваться. В конце концов, Гарри и не обязан его слушать. Не после... одного идиотского вечера с полетами и поцелуями.

Церемония присуждения орденов Мерлина традиционно началась в полночь. Невидимый оркестр заиграл музыку, в зале раздались нестройные аплодисменты — совсем слабые от той части благородных зрителей, которым не хватало средств на покупку орденов для себя.

Вступительное слово, как всегда, произносил Гарри Поттер — кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени за достижения перед магическим обществом. Заслуженный сотрудник аврората и попросту любимец публики.

Выглядел он собранным и невозможно далеким. Смотрел строго перед собой, ни разу не взглянув в сторону Драко и — что было обиднее всего — даже не пытаясь отыскать его взглядом в толпе.

— Рад объявить, — начал Гарри, — о торжественном открытии двести восемьдесят первой церемонии...

Драко крепно стиснул в пальцах мельхиоровый бокал.

— И прежде всего я хотел бы выразить благодарность тем, благодаря кому мы здесь собрались... членам Визенгамота и министру магии Кингсли Шеклболту! Ради того, чтобы отметить новые достижения в нашем мире, поприветствовать новые тенденции...

Французский жених Дафны, чьего имени Драко все никак не мог запомнить, тихо хмыкнул:

— Вот это сюрприз. Мне-то казалось, все сюда пришли ради орденов.

— Нет, ради орденов пришли единицы, — протянула Дафна, беззвучно захлопав в ладоши. — Большинство — ради сплетен и бесплатной выпивки.

Драко поймал себя на мысли, что и сам теперь не понимал, зачем пришел. Чтобы засветиться в светской хронике? Скоротать вечер? Скорее, чтобы увидеть Гарри — пусть они и расстались меньше часа назад. Но какой в этом смысл? Тот Гарри Поттер, что стоял сейчас на сцене, был для Драко чужим человеком.

Когда аплодисменты стихли, Гарри твердо продолжил:

— И для меня большая честь объявить, что первая награда вечера присуждается именно министру Кингсли — орден Мерлина второй степени за вклад в магическую безопасность! Решение Визенгамота было единогласным: благодаря новой политике министра Кингсли, которая предусматривает абсолютный контроль над перемещениями...

В зале вновь захлопали, многие — зашептались. Драко отстраненно подумал, что это не самый плохой шаг — выбрать орден не первой степени, а второй. Больше упоминать действия, а не самого волшебника.

Еще он подумал, что если бы тот, привычный Гарри Поттер — несносный, вечно взъерошенный и бесконечно живой — увидел себя сейчас, то счел бы врагом.

Нынешний Гарри Поттер осторожно взял возникший в воздухе орден, вытянув перед собой. И вышел навстречу поднявшемуся Кингсли, чтобы надеть ему на шею награду.

В теплом свете зачарованных под потолком шаров медальон отливал золотом. Глаза Гарри на фоне зеленой ленты казались невозможно яркими. Он сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, медленно оглядев сцену, волшебников за столиками и умолкший оркестр.

И на полдороги — остановился.


End file.
